


Marathon

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshitaka is in pain and never doing anything for Hikaru again. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> Written for a prompt meme on my [tumblr](http://superhappygenki.tumblr.com) for the prompt "Hey, have you seen the…? Oh."

Yoshitaka shrugged out of his jacket and let it fall on the couch before rubbing his eyes and falling down beside it. He groaned softly and then found that even yawning seemed to hurt. "Shindou, we are never running a marathon again. I don't care if they're paying us."

With a snort, Hikaru walked past him, rubbing at his hip with one hand. "It was a half marathon and Akari asked me to run. You weren't going to let me do it alone, were you?"

Groaning again, Yoshitaka slipped his socks off and kicked them to one side. "You should bring me pain killers. And water. And maybe a go ban."

"Next you'll be asking me to place the stones for you. Sorry. I don't do that anymore." Hikaru moved into the small kitchenette, but ducked his head back out to look at Yoshitaka. "Remind me why I thought it was a good idea to move in with you?"

"Because I'm awesome!" Yoshitaka surged forward to follow Hikaru. "Who did you place stones for anyway? I know Akari can play, but who did you play that I didn't know before we were insei?"

Hikaru tossed a bottle of painkillers at Yoshitaka. "My grandpa. He, uh, broke his hand. I played him. He's the one who bought me my go ban."

"Cool." Yoshitaka downed two pain pills, then went searching through the cabinet they shoved all of their medicines in for the muscle patches. Sucking his upper lip into his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed as he stood on his toes to push aside a box on an upper shelf. "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh." He'd turned his head while speaking only to find himself face to face with Hikaru. Only centimeters away. He inhaled sharply as his eyes seemed drawn to Hikaru's lips, watching as he moistened them with his tongue. "The, uh, pain patches. My hamstrings ache."

There was a long pause as they stood there, then Hikaru pressed forward, his hands coming up to rest on Yoshitaka's shoulders, and their mouths were together in a chaste kiss that Hikaru pulled away from too soon, looking dazed. "They're in the bathroom, I think. Do you need help putting them on?"

Licking his lips like he'd taste Hikaru there, Yoshitaka nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great." He paused. "Did you mean to do that?"

"What, the kiss?" Hikaru shrugged. "I guess."

Rubbing at his wrist, Yoshitaka sucked in a breath. "Why?"

The smile that spread across Hikaru's face made Yoshitaka smile, too. "Because you're awesome, Waya-san. Now, let's go get you out of pain."


End file.
